


Picture

by Metuka



Category: NCIS
Genre: 10x11, Gen, translated drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shooting at the Vance's from Eli's point of view</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fotografía](https://archiveofourown.org/works/631918) by [Metuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka). 



 “Ziva!”

His cry died amidst the bullets, just like he would. He knew as soon as he felt them. Counting down. But at least Ziva was outside. Ziva would be safe.

She’d live, Ziva would live.

Badly wounded, he managed to lean against the doorjamb and put his hand in his jacket. There she was, smiling at him with her fake bump. A girl, that’s what she told everyone.

“Someday,” he thought and prayed he could see it through a little hole despite everything. Someday.

“Forgive me,” he whispered with his last breath.

When Tony found him, he was still holding the picture.


End file.
